


Zagrajmy

by Wirka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jigsaw - Freeform, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Tekst pisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary na Imago ; prompt: 13. Napisz tekst z motywem psychiatryka.





	Zagrajmy

**Author's Note:**

> Motyw inspiracji filmem; Ja to pisałam. Niebetowane!

Wiedział, że zostali schwytani przez wroga, jeszcze zanim udało mu się w pełni wybudzić. To oczywiste. Ostatnim, co zarejestrował, zanim stracił przytomność, był krzyk Sherlocka, który zorientował się w sytuacji kilka sekund przed nim. John zdołał znokautować jednego z napastników, ale strzałki usypiające, którymi oberwał w przedramię i plecy, powaliły go szybko na ziemię. Mógł jedynie domyślać się, że z Sherlockiem zrobili to samo.

Udało mu się wreszcie otworzyć oczy, ale niewiele widział w panującej wokół ciemności. Wciągnął w płuca stęchłe powietrze, pełne kurzu i… starości. Powoli odzyskiwał władzę w kończynach. Dźwignął się na kolana, czując pod palcami zimne kafle. - Sherlock? - rzucił w ciemność, ale nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Po omacku dotarł do najbliższej ściany, wsparł się o nią i wstał. Farba łuszczyła się i odpadała całymi płatami, gdy sunął po niej rękoma, szukając drzwi, okna... czegokolwiek. Nadepnął na jakąś szmatę i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie ma butów. Warknął z frustracji. Co jeszcze? Może jakieś schody, albo dziura w podłodze?

Po kilku krokach natrafił na koniec ściany. Skręcił. Po chwili szedł już z powrotem, drugą stroną korytarza. Udało mu się znaleźć wystający ze ściany włącznik, ale oczywiście nie działał. Kiedy wreszcie zamiast olejnej farby poczuł pod ręką drewno, wymacał klamkę i biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzył drzwi. Musiał uruchomić jakiś mechanizm, bo światła zapaliły się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kompletnie go oślepiając. Osłonił twarz ręką i odczekał chwilę. Na szczęście nic ani nikt nie dopadł do niego w tej chwili, mimo iż był wyjątkowo podatny na atak. Po chwili przymrużył oczy, powoli przyzwyczajając się do zmiany oświetlenia.

Znalazł się w jakimś mocno zagraconym pomieszczeniu. I tutaj brudna, biała farba odłaziła od tynku wielkimi płatami. W wielu miejscach widniały niezbyt udane graffiti, głównie jakieś napisy, nabazgrane czerwoną farbą. _Świr. Psychoza. Nazistowskie świnie. Kurwy. Ty też oszalejesz._ Pod ścianami piętrzyły się metalowe ramy łóżek. Szpitalnych łóżek. John rozejrzał się uważnie. Szyby w oknach zabito deskami, ale niektóre zostały wyrwane i mógł dostrzec cień krat. Wszystko to wyglądało jak opuszczona placówka medyczna lub skrzydło szpitalne więzienia. W tak zniszczonym pomieszczeniu nowe żarówki wyglądały wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. Tak samo jak podwieszony na ścianie telewizor.

John podszedł bliżej drzwi prowadzących do kolejnej sali. Miały jakiś mechanizm, który z pewnością został zamontowany niedawno. Czy to tutaj przetrzymywali Sherlocka? A jeżeli tak, dlaczego nie zamknęli ich razem? Czemu zostawili Johna samego? Jakiś szum sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Pozornie nieczynny telewizor wyświetlił obraz. Nagranie śnieżyło jak na starych, taśmach vhs. Po chwili wszystko wyostrzyło się, ukazując długi korytarz. Z jego końca w stronę kamery jechał jakiś dzieciak… Nie. To nie było dziecko. To była kukiełka. Kukiełka sunąca na automatycznym rowerku, odziana w czarny garnitur, z wielką maską zamiast twarzy. Z czerwonymi spiralami na policzkach. John od razu ją rozpoznał.

\- To jest jakiś żart - stwierdził w przestrzeń, nie dowierzając temu, co widzi. Kukiełka na nagraniu zatrzymała się a z głośnika dobiegł modulowany, niski głos:

\- _Witaj, John. Nie znasz mnie, ale ja znam ciebie. Chcę zagrać w grę_ \- oznajmił.

\- To jest chore, po prostu chore - skomentował głośno Watson, rozglądając się wokół, w nadziei, że ktoś po prostu zaraz wyjdzie zza zakrętu i krzyknie “niespodzianka.”

\- _Oto co się stanie, jeśli przegrasz_ \- ostrzegł głos. Kukiełka zniknęła, a na filmie wyświetlono pomieszczenie, podobne do tego, w którym znajdował się John. Tyle, że pośrodku umieszczono dziwną, metalową konstrukcję, wielkości człowieka. - _To urządzenie zaprojektowałem specjalnie dla was. Dla ciebie, John i twojego partnera. Jeśli zawiedziesz… Sam spójrz._

Kamera zbliżyła górną część urządzenia. W szerokim imadle widać było fragment ludzkiej twarzy, odlanej z gipsu. Nagle metalowe tarcze przesunęły się ku sobie. Rozkruszony gips wystrzelił w różne strony. John patrzył na to wszystko w głębokim szoku. Znał tę pieprzoną kukiełkę, nawet oglądał nie jeden, a dwa filmy, w których śmiertelnie chory psychopata więził ludzi, bawiąc się w boga i każąc im grać o swoje życie, niejednokrotnie wymagając, by poświęcili niemal wszystko. Ale to był film! Fikcja!

\- _Jest tylko jeden sposób by otworzyć urządzenie. Kiedy wejdziesz przez te drzwi, będziesz mieć dokładnie dziesięć minut, aby go zdobyć. Na podłodze przy drzwiach znajdziesz wskazówkę. Nie zwlekaj, za minutę te drzwi zamkną się, a ty będziesz mógł już tylko patrzeć. To twój wybór, John._

Watson chciał krzyczeć i śmiać się histerycznie w tym samym czasie. Kazać im się pierdolić, kimkolwiek byli. Ale wtedy na nagraniu zobaczył jego twarz. A właściwie same oczy. Rozszerzone, niebieskie oczy Sherlocka, uwięzionego w metalowych kleszczach.

_\- Powodzenia, John._

Mężczyzna rzucił się do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę.

Był tam. Na środku sali, zamknięty w upiornej konstrukcji. John dopadł do niego w czterech krokach. Sherlock ożywił się na jego widok, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale jedna z metalowych obręczy skutecznie zatykała mu usta. Doktor próbował rozszerzyć kleszcze rękoma, obszedł to cholerstwo dookoła, ale oprócz owalnej konsoli z otworem na klucz, nie znalazł żadnego słabego punktu. Nie miał szans choćby poruszyć takiej ilości żelastwa. Usłyszał, jak drzwi zatrzaskują się z hukiem. Wielki, elektryczny stoper tuż nad nimi zaczął odliczać czas od dziesięciu minut. Co mówiła ta pierdolona kukła? Wskazówka…

Podbiegł do drzwi. Faktycznie, na połamanych, kiedyś białych kaflach leżała duża koperta. John otworzył ją i znalazł… dyktafon. Drżącymi rękoma wdusił odpowiedni przycisk. Taśma zaczęła się obracać.

- _Witaj, Sherlocku. Nie znasz mnie, ale ja doskonale znam ciebie i twojego przyjaciela, Johna. Chcę zagrać w grę. Urodziłeś się ze wspaniałym darem genialnego umysłu. Myślisz, że masz prawo sam decydować, komu może przypaść w udziale odrobina twojej uwagi. Nawet gorzej - trujesz swój umysł narkotykami i nie doceniasz tego, co masz. Nie zasługujesz na niego. Konstrukcja, w której zostałeś uwięziony, powstała by odebrać ci to, czego nie szanujesz_ \- mówił ten sam głos, który wcześniej brzmiał w nagraniu video. - _Spójrz na Johna. Dziękuje za każdy dzień, który przetrwał, zamiast przycisnąć broń do skroni. Wciąż walczy. Jest tu dzisiaj po to, by nauczyć cię, jak cennym darem jest… życie. Ile poświęci, by cię ratować? Czy jesteś tego warty? John… To twoja decyzja._ \- To były ostatnie słowa. Później słyszał już tylko szum. W napadzie frustracji cisnął dyktafonem o ścianę, a on rozpadł się na kilka części.

 _I_ _le poświęci, by cię ratować? Ile poświęci…_ Kołatało mu się w głowie. Co miał zrobić? Po prostu się zabić? Nie, nie miał do tego narzędzi, poza tym, jak niby miał w ten sposób zdobyć klucz?

\- To nie jest wskazówka. Gdzie jest ta cholerna wskazówka! - ryknął w przestrzeń.

Chwycił kopertę i sprawdził ją jeszcze raz, ale nic w niej nie było. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Oprócz zegara, na którym zostało nieco ponad osiem minut, znajdowała się tam tylko ta piekielna konstrukcja i… Coś na przeciwległej ścianie. John rzucił się w tamtą stronę. Na murze, za plecami Sherlocka, znajdowało się kolejne urządzenie, częściowo wpuszczone w ścianę.

\- Coś tu jest, Sherlock - rzucił głośno.

Przyglądał się urządzeniu, w myślach przeklinając Moriarty’ego - bo nie wierzył, by ktokolwiek inny mógł wpaść na tak CHORY pomysł. To Sherlock powinien rozgryzać tą pułapkę, nie on! W ścianie znajdowało się coś w rodzaju akwarium z grubego szkła. W środku mógł dojrzeć pojemnik z miarką, na której zaznaczono pojemność czerwonym mazakiem. Było tylko jedno dojście do akwarium, średnicy kilkudziesięciu centymetrów, długie, zakończone otworem, tuż nad pojemnikiem. Koła zębate, złączki… I klucz. Widział go wyraźnie, podczepiony pod jedno z metalowych ramion urządzenia, przy szybie. Zacisnął pięść i uderzył w szkło. Raz, drugi, trzeci, tłucząc sobie knykcie. Bez żadnego efektu. Cóż, nie byłby sobą, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował. Znów przyjrzał się urządzeniu. Sherlock już by wiedział, co trzeba zrobić.

\- To maszyna, Sherlock. Ma pojemnik z miarką… Z niewielkim wlotem. Nie mam do niej bezpośredniego dostępu, tu jest coś w rodzaju wąskiego tunelu, tuż nad pojemnikiem. Pojemnik stoi na… _Wadze_ \- podpowiedział mu mózg. To jest waga. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, co przeżywał Holmes w tej chwili, niezdolny zrobić cokolwiek, POWIEDZIEĆ cokolwiek.  John wysilił wzrok, by dojrzeć cyfry na miarce. Żadna z nich nie była zaznaczona, ale maksymalna wartość wynosiła cztery litry.

\-  Krew - szepnął John, przetwarzając wszystkie informacje. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. To było tak oczywiste, że miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Tracił cenne sekundy, zamiast zacząć działać. _To twoja decyzja. Twoja decyzja…_ Pozór wyboru. Oczywiście, to pasowało do Moriarty’ego. Postawić go w sytuacji, w której od niego zależało, który z nich przeżyje? Czy myślał, że nie podejmie próby? Poświęci Sherlocka? _Może liczy na to, że zginiesz, wykonując zadanie… Że zgniecie obaj_ \- podpowiedział złośliwy głos z tyłu głowy. John przecież nie mógł wybrać inaczej i Moriarty z pewnością o tym wiedział.

Watson obszedł cholerstwo, w którym uwięziono Sherlocka. Podszedł tak blisko, jak tylko był w stanie, częściowo wchodząc na metalowe ramiona. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z mieszaniną szaleństwa i złości, ale też wydawało się, że coś próbują mu przekazać. John dotknął dłonią kawałka odsłoniętego czoła. - To nie twoja wina - powiedział dobitnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - To moja decyzja.

Słyszał, jak Sherlock próbuje krzyczeć, ale metal tłumił słowa, jeśli padły jakiekolwiek. John nie musiał nic dodawać, Holmes już wiedział…Obejrzał się, spojrzał na zegar. Sześć minut. Zdąży.

Odwrócił się od Sherlocka i wrócił pod ścianę z akwarium. Zerwał rękaw koszuli i zatknął go za pas. Ignorując stłumione wycie w tle, uniósł nadgarstek do ust i wgryzł się w skórę. Wiedział, jak to zrobić, by uszkodzić największą tętnicę w tym rejonie. Szok sprawił, ze prawie nie czuł bólu. Adrenalina i kortyzol musiały szaleć w jego organizmie, ale czyż nie do tego przyzwyczaił ciało podczas wojny i później, z Sherlockiem? Wsunął rękę w wąski tunel, tak by krew skapywała przez otwór do zbiornika. Stojąc tak nie mógł widzieć pojemnika, ale miał pewność, że wszystko zaprojektowano na tyle dokładnie, by jego ręka pasowała idealnie. Moriarty o to zadbał. Krew kapała, a on liczył w głowie sekundy i próbował oszacować, jak szybko spadają jego szanse na przeżycie. Ale przede wszystkim wyczekiwał jakiejś zmiany. Niech to cholerstwo się uruchomi…

W głowie brzmiały mu te brednie, o nieszanowaniu życia… Nie miał racji, Moriarty. Owszem, Sherlock czasem otumanił się całą listą psychotropowych substancji. Ale odkąd John pojawił się w jego życiu, to się praktycznie nie zdarzało. To Watson stał się jego nowym nałogiem. Skutecznie rozpraszał geniusza wtedy, gdy groziło mu zapadnięcie się w otchłani własnego umysłu. Funkcjonowali jak jeden organizm. Watson dbał, by Sherlock odżywiał się w miarę prawidłowo i sypiał wystarczająco, by nie wyniszczyć się kompletnie. On w zamian zapewniał Johnowi to, czego potrzebował, by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Dbał o jego umysł. A teraz… co się stanie, jeśli… KIEDY zdoła ocalić Sherlocka? Co, jeśli on sam nie przetrwa? John przeżył już śmierć Holmes’a, z trudem, ale jakoś się pozbierał. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlock zdoła zrobić to samo.

Słyszał, jak jego tętno wyraźnie zwalnia. Po czole spływały mu zimne krople potu. Powoli słabł. Próbował się uspokoić, spowolnić oddech. Kap. Kap. Kap. Krew płynęła już nieco wolniej, ciśnienie było coraz słabsze. Zamroczyło go, więc zamknął oczy i przycisnął czoło do zimnej ściany. Jeszcze trochę… Wytrzyma.

Trzask.

Coś w mechanizmie przeskoczyło i metalowe ramię z kluczem wybiło szybę od środka. John wyjął rękę i zerknął na zegar. Niecała minuta. Zerwanym wcześniej rękawem koszuli obwiązał niedbale rękę, chwycił klucz i podszedł do maszyny. Jego kolana nie wytrzymały ciężaru. Upadł ciężko na ziemię.

\- Nie - jęknął cicho, podnosząc się na drżących rękach. Nie mógł się teraz poddać. Doczołgał się do mechanizmu, choć praktycznie już go nie widział. Musiał jednak tam dotrzeć. Musiał dotrzeć do Sherlocka.

Nie wiedział, skąd właściwie czerpie siły, ale zdołał unieść się i wcisnąć klucz. Przekręcił go. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak metalowe koła obracają się ze zgrzytem, zanim znów upadł i odpłynął w ciemność.

 

 

.


End file.
